


don't let them ruin (our beautiful rhythms)

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Faunus Exist, Modern AU, Please Read This Took Ages, Yes it's a series i wont go inactive, im so sorry for this trash, kinda modern au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yang and her classmates go on a school field trip only to return back to their home town, beacon to find out that they're the only ones there.  if it's not bad enough already, they get trapped by a never ending forest and it doesn't help when crazy ex boyfriends are out for your blood.kinda an au of "The Society" on netflix.





	1. Chapter 1

Yang grabbed her suitcase, what you could find inside was simply just a list of items you would take on a school field trip. A toothbrush and toothpaste, several sets of clothes, an iPhone charger and her notebook which was required for note taking. The trip was to the next town over, Mistral. 

To be honest all Yang knew was that they were visiting a special museum and looking at a bunch of artefacts for a history assignment. She knew it sounded bad, but she knew the subject wouldn’t come in handy for what job she wanted to study for after school. I mean. It’s history. But it also didn’t exactly matter when your sister was a genius two years younger than you and was moved two grades above what she should be in.

She could hear Ruby yawning loudly from the room next door, seconds later she burst into Yang’s room.

“YAAAAANG! Come on! Dad said we’re leaving in ten minutes!! EEEEE!” She squealed.

“Haha, okay sis. I’ll be down in a sec… Justttt let me get changed and text the gang.” Yang beamed.

“Okay, tell them to meet us as close to the bus as possible, I wanna get a spot up the back before anyone else!” Ruby continued to scream in excitement. 

“Okay sis, be down in a minute.” 

The next thing she knew Ruby was rushing out the door.

Yang threw herself out from under the covers of her bed, she chucked on her thrasher hoodie and wore her signature black, ripped jeans. The blonde decided to tie her marvellously long, golden locks in a high ponytail, brushing her bangs to remove any trace of her looking like she hadn’t rolled around in bed last night, nightmares filling her vision. 

The brawler grabbed the handle on her suitcase and began carrying the slightly heavy object down the stairs, she smelt the faint scent of freshly cooked pancakes from the kitchen and Ruby and her father’s voices. They were having some random conversation about the latest Riverdale episode for some reason. 

“Morning sunshine!” Her father, Tai greeted.

“Hey dad.” Yang smiled, her cheeks becoming flushed at the childish nickname.

“Yang! I made pancakes; they taste reallllll good.” Ruby beamed.

“Bet they do, put some on my plate sis, let me the judge of that!” 

“Oh did you text the group chat about where to meet yet? Sorry just haven’t gotten any notifications!” Ruby giggled.

“Oh shit! Sorry Rubes I’ll do it now!” 

“Language!”

“Sorry dad!” Yang replied.

Yang; Hey guys, lets meet where the buses are lining up this morning, we gotta get those seats up the back before Adam and the White Fang do.

Nora; Hell yeah

Ren; Sounds good

Jaune; Pyrrha wanna sit together

Phyrra; Sure babe

Weiss; As long as we go nowhere near those freaks, I’ll meet you wherever you want.

Blake; Retweet

Weiss; Blake we talked about this, retweet is not going to happen.

Yang; Stop trying to Regina George and let Blake attempt comedy.

Blake; I second that.

Yang; I’m feliiiinneeee like Blake and I should sit together on the bus…

Blake; Who gave you the right to use my faunus heritage in a pun Xiao Long?

Yang; No one, I just did it because it was a purrrrfeccct idea.

Ruby; Yang shut up and eat your waffles.

Yang; They’re pancakes you dumb bitch

Pyrrha; Language

Ruby; You sound like my dad

Ren; Guys she’s 15, she needs to watch her potty mouth

Weiss; I hate you guys

“Time to go guys, I’ll meet you at the truck in five.” 

Tai began to head upstairs to take a quick shower.

“Okay, what’s up with you and Blake?” Ruby asked, curiosity filling her crystal gaze.

Yang halted eating her pancakes like she was a dear Infront of head lights.

“I mean…. You obviously like her!” Ruby giggled.  
“I- I- I do not… Sh- Shut up you-” Yang stuttered.

I am such a bad liar, she thought.

“Whatever you say, but I want to be the first on your list to invite to the wedding!” Ruby chuckled cheerfully.

“I swear to god if you dint shut your god damn mouth I will not hesitate to shove tht pancake right up your hairy-”

“Time to go girls!” Tai shouted from upstairs.

“Do you want me to go next door and see if Oscar needs a lift?” Ruby offered.

“Ah, yes, I know his aunt is very busy taking care of him, we can surely do her a favour, he is new to town after all.” Mr Xiao Long said.

Oscar Pine, him and his lovely aunt moved to Beacon about two or three months ago. He and Ruby had easily connected and become friends since he moved here. The main reason the connected was most likely due to both being the same age and having been moved several grades above what they should have been in because of their academic abilities.

Once gathered in the truck and almost at the school, Yang opened her home screen to find 5 new texts from her new friend Sun. Her and the monkey faunus had become friends through Blake. Originally, they socialised by discussing different pun techniques, but now they were discussing more serious content… regarding Blake.

Sun; Hey dude can we talk -5 mins ago  
It’s about Blake- 4 mins ago  
But don’t tell her I told you- 3 mins ago  
Do you know about her ex?- 1 min ago  
Adam?- Just now

Yang; dude, what’s up? Is blake ok?

Sun; Physically yes, I don’t know about mentally

Yang; What do you mean?

Sun; You know Adam? 

Yang; Of course, I do, biggest ass hat of the school, leader of the White Fang, The gang basically stands up for Faunus rights against racist pigs, yeah and Blake’s ex… of course

Sun; He’s been stalking Blake ever since she dumped him.

Yang; What do you mean stalking? Like just talking to her every chance he gets or like full on stalking her at night in like a dark alley way?

Sun; Okay minus the dark alley way part, both. 

Yang; What the fuck, do you know why?

Sun; Yeah, he’s basically just begging her to get back with him. I was with her a few weeks ago when it first happened. My internet at my house was down so she let Neptune and I go to her place to play Fortnite, anyway Neptune and I were playing and she was sitting on the couch reading.

Yang; yeah and

Sun; Anyway, the door bell rings once, Blake thought it was the pizza guy, since I forgot to mention, yes we ordered pizza about twenty minutes before this.

Yang; Of course you guys did lmfao

Sun; Yeah, since Neptune and I are mid-game, Blake offers to answer the door, well I guess she probably did it because it was her house too but yea, she opened the door and Adam was just fucking standing there with a bunch of roses, on one knee begging her to take him back.

Yang; Never thought he’d be on his knees

Sun; Anyway, Blake had probably gone to answer the door about 5 minutes ago and wasn’t back, so I went to check on her while Neptune covered for me. I stood in the room closet to the door and decided to listen to their conversation. 

Sun; They were arguing, at first Adam hand sounded like he was crying but then it changed into Blake saying that she left him because he was hitting her and making her feel small, then he was saying her only wanted what was best for her.

Yang; I’ll kill him, what the actual fuck

Sun; Anyway, obviously Blake was like, fuck off and when she tried to close the door, I think he stuck his foot between the door to keep it open. At that point I ran out of the room to front door and even a second after me, Neptune must have heard the commotion because he came out as well. When we told Adam to piss off he started accusing Blake of being a slut and she had already moved on and saying he was never enough for her even though he did so much for her. We nearly called the cops tbh. 

Yang; Is Blake okay? Has anything happened since?

Sun; Yeah, it’s been going on at school for weeks. Last week her and Velvet were chatting before lunch at her locker and Adam came over and tried the same bull shit. It also happened a day in Study Hall when Blake and I were sharing a book and Adam started screaming that Blake was cheating on him when they had clearly broken up.

Yang; I’ll murder that mother fucking bastard, watch me 

Sun; When the two were together she always wore hoodies, long sleeved shirts, jeans and scarves. I guess it made sense, she used to wear like tank tops but when they started dating…

Yang; Why wouldn’t Blake tell me?

Sun; I don’t know

Yang; I’ll talk to her on the bus, by the way get to the buses first, we’re all gonna sit up the back together before the White Fang.

Sun; Yeah, Ruby filled me in. Neptune, Coco, Velvet and I are gonna save the entire back of the bus for us.

Yang; Thanks for telling me

Sun; Alg, see ya soon.

The cruiser came to a sudden halt out the front of the school. 

“Do you guys need help carrying your luggage?” Tai offered.

“Nah, we’ll be good dad!” Ruby said, trying not to explode with excitement, she had been waiting for this trip all year.

“Okay, well you three have fun! I’ll see you next week! Love you girls, have fun Oscar!” Tai beamed.

“Bye dad! Love You!”

\------------------------------

“Mum, dad, I’ll be fine! I’ll see you guys in a week!” Blake whined.

“Okay, we just… we shouldn’t even be letting you on this trip…” Ghira, Blake’s father trailed off.

“Okay, sweetie we know but…. What if Adam gets to you?” Kali, her mother worried.

Blake swallowed at the mention of his name. “I’ll be fine okay? My friends will be with me….” 

“Okay, just stay with everyone okay! We love you!” Blake hugged her parents and approached her group, being the last one out of her massive squad to join them.

“Hey! I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show!” Yang beamed.

“Hey Yang!” Barley paying attention to anyone other than Yang in their group, she ran over to brawler and wrapped her in a smothering hug.

Yang eagerly returned the hug, wrapping her arms around Blake’s waist and burying her hand in her midnight coloured locks.

Blake was unable to stop herself from finding safety in the blonde’s arms. For some reason she always had but could still never bring herself to tell Yang about her experiences with Adam when they were dating and over that past few weeks. 

“How are they NOT dating yet?” Weiss whispered to Ruby, earning a shrug.

“Guys, get your asses over here we’re loading onto the bus!” Nora screamed.

“Nora, think of the children,” Jaune hushed her.

“What children?” Phyrra cut in, slightly amused.

Jaune gestured toward Oscar and Ruby, who were both deep in mid conversation with Weiss and Velvet.

Oscar and Ruby noticed and in sync they both gave Jaune the finger.

“ELETRIC CHAIR!” Sun exclaimed, trying to hold back his laughter.

“SEND THEM TO TIME OUT!” Neptune raised his voice, a goofy grin crossing his face.

“Awwww!” Ruby gasped, pulling her expression into a fake frown.

The group began to chuckle.

\--------------

The students began to load onto the bus, there were two seats together on each side of the bus forming an aisle, at the end of the bus were five seats in a row.

The five sets up the back were occupied by Velvet, Coco, Sun, Neptune and Oscar.

Ruby and Weiss bagsed the two seats in front of Neptune and Oscar in the aisle.

Nora and Ren took the aisle seats in front of Velvet and Coco.

Jaune and Pyrrha opted to take the two seats in front of Ruby and Weiss and on the other side of the aisle sat Ren and Nora.

Blake and Yang sat in the unoccupied seats across the aisle from Weiss and Ruby.

Yang took the window seat while Blake decided to occupy the seat closet to the aisle. 

Yang could still partially hear Ruby talking to Weiss through the loud chatter of more students joining them on the bus. Ruby was gushing excitedly to Weiss about the trip, Weiss was brushing off her obsession as the trip being ‘boring’ and it wasn’t supposed to be fun because it’s for assessment. Still ruby continued to talk about the subject.

Yang smiled to herself, she was proud of Ruby for how far she had come in life so far. Ruby would surely lead an amazing life with a successful job and amazing family later in her future, Yang never saw herself falling in love with anyone, especially since she was sitting around waiting for people to leave her when they didn’t need or want her anymore.

Yang couldn’t help but think of how successful everyone around her was going to be. She looked around her and saw Nora and Ren getting married and having seven kids. It was obvious that they were endgame. The two were inseparable since birth, had been thrown into the foster care system not long after birth. The two had only ever had each other. Yang could never relate to having anyone when she was that young. At least… not after Summer died.

Her lavender gaze fell on Pyrrha and Jaune, the two were child hood best friends and had been dating since freshman year. Even if they somehow ended breaking up, they would always be friends. They would never leave each other. 

Ruby and Weiss were an entirely different story to unpack. Though Weiss had a false, icy, cold exterior on the outside, deep down everyone in their friend group knew she was a big teddy bear. Weiss and Ruby were like partners in crime. Ruby would always, somehow rope Weiss into pranking their dad every time she stayed over their place when her parents left on business trips. Yang always noticed the way she had looked at Ruby, completely different to how she looked at anyone else. Yang could only describe it as love and admiration.

Yang had thought that if her own birth mother, Raven hadn’t wanted her… who would? Maybe she wasn’t destined to have a mother. That’s why Summer… No. Maybe that’s why everyone kept leaving… Including every friend she had ever had up until high school. Maybe she just wasn’t worthy of human connections.

“Yang?” 

Yang’s focus shifted to Blake. She was beautiful. 

Sitting in her presence there with her eyebrows furrowed in worry, amber eyes glistening in the light pouring through the window of the bus, midnight hair curled far part her waist, cheeks the coour of Barbie’s dream house, lips a natural shade of glossy pink. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I mean, you’re crying.” 

Yang lifted her palm to her face, feeling for a wet substance anywhere across her cheeks.

She felt it. Everywhere. When she removed her hand she saw whatever remained of her mascara scattered across har palm.

“Shit.” Yang muttered

“Blake?” 

“Yeah?” Blake asked, worry present in her tone.

“Do I look ugly without… you know… mascara?”

Blake stared, disgusted about how Yang could even ask that question. She was shocked, her expression changing completely.

How could she even think that for one second? Blake thought.

“Yang, you’re beautiful.” Blake blushed.

Yang felt her cheeks heat up instantly. 

“Uh- I- No Blake I-”

“GET A ROOM” Nora boomed from her seat. 

Everyone burst out into laughter.

\-----------------

They had been travelling all day, it was 7pm and they were all tired to say the least.

Weiss and Ruby decided to watch a movie on her iPhone.

Nora and Ren were asleep against each other.

Pyrrha and Jaune were playing a game of UNO using the flashlight on their phone.

The five friends up the back were silent; Blake refused to crane her neck and disrupt the position she was in just to look at what they were doing.

Well, that’s the thing.

Blake had found herself in the shelter of Yang’s arms. 

She recalled the memories from several hours ago of how she ended up in this position.

Blake felt herself shivering, she was directly under the blazing air-conditioner. She couldn’t help herself from shivering. Yang had dozed off, she had said something about failing to sleep the night before, Blake understood and let the heavenly blonde sleep. Blake was shivering so violently beside Yang that she woke up. Yang had asked Blake if she was ok and what was wrong. Blake pointed at the aircon above her. The brawler nodded and began to take of her signature Thrasher hoodie. At first Blake had declined, only caring for Yang’s wellbeing since she refused to share information on why she was crying. 

Yang just shook her head and said…

“I’m like a human body heater, I’ll be fine.” Yang then shot her one of those soft smiles, the soft smile that was reserved for Blake, and only Blake.

“Thankyou Yang,” Blake smiled. 

She threw the hoodie on as fast as possible. Not only because she was cold but the desire to be engulfed in Yang’s scent was more of a motivation than anything else.

“You look cute,” Yang smiled.

“That’s coming from you, sweetie.” Blake smirked.

Yang’s cheeks transformed into a colour almost as red as Ruby’s hoodie.

Yang’s gaze suddenly shifted toward Blake’s wrist. Shit. 

Adam’s hold had bruised her the night before. She pulled the sleeve of Yang’s hoodie down to cover the injury.

“He’s hurting you isn’t he.” Yang whispered, making sure no one else would hear.

Blake nodded, silently.

“How did you-”

“Sun to-”

“of course, he did.” Blake cut her off.

Yang looked away.

Blake looked at Yang’s hand and made her move. She interlaced their fingers together and squeezed. Yang turned to look at her and Blake gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand again. And this time Yang squeezed back.

“Did you wanna talk about it?” Yang offered.

“Not now, not here. We will though, I promise.”

“Is there anything I can do to make it better? Now?” Yang asked, it was almost if she was pleading to help her, she could see it in her purple irises.

There was a short pause.

“Please… hold me.”

Blake was expecting Yang to reject her and look at her in disgust, but instead she wrapped her arms around the Faunus and pulled her closer. Let’s just say Yang wasn’t lying about being a human heater.

\---------------------------

Weiss awoke to the instant pain of being slammed in the head by an indescribably strong force.

“UGH YOU DOLT!” Weiss screamed when she realised Ruby had caused the sudden pain.

“Oh my god Weiss I’m SO SORRY!” Ruby cried.

“Oh my god shut up, some of us are trying to sleep!” Mercury screamed from the front of the bus. 

“Shut up ass hat!” Emerald roared from next to Mercury.

Ruby and Weiss had fallen asleep on top of each other and when Ruby woke up from a nightmare she had slammed her head into Weiss’s face. 

“i- it’s fine.” Weiss muttered.

The bus stopped and everyone loaded into their hotels.


	2. Chapter 2

C2

SHOOT BEFORE THIS CHAPTER STARTS.

I’m a thirteen-year-old girl writing this story. Please don’t expect me to write smut lmao. Also I completely forgot to put trigger warning at the beginning of the chapters. Alsooooo my writing is shit sorry lol but I just love writing so hopefully you get to watch this bad idea of a fic run of a cliff into a fire and burn.   
ANYWAY, ENJOY LMFAO

 

Overall, everyone had fun. Ruby had the god damn time of her life. She spent all her chore money at the Museum’s gift shop.

Yang, Blake, Ruby and Weiss shared a hotel room, but barley had time to talk over the few days away from Beacon. So of course, Blake and Yang had no time to talk.

Ruby and Yang had contacted their father the moment they had arrived in the hotel a few days ago.

They told him that they loved him and were probably going to be too busy to contact him and they would be exhausted from travelling around over the next few days. Tai pretty much shrugged it off and told them to have fun and that he couldn’t wait to see them again.

Before they knew it, they were being loaded back onto the buses. Once again, they were paired with the same people in the same spots.

Surprisingly, Blake had barely seen Adam the entire time. According to her friend, Ilia, who was still apart of the White Fang, he had been separated into another tour group. Apparently, he had begged one of the hotel staff to lend him her room number, but the staff refused to let him know anything. According to Adam’s friend Corsac, he had thrown a huge tantrum in their hotel room.

Blake had shivered at the thought of Adam pounding on their hotel door late at night once again.

It was an understatement to say that the bus was packed with loud kids, it was 5 in the morning and Yang was NOT having this bull shit again. Yang officially regretted staying up watching PewdiePie on her phone last night. Yang groaned and tucked her head into her pillow. 

“You can sleep on my lap if you want? It’s a long ride.” Blake lent Yang a smile that sent her heart soaring.

“Really?”

“Yeah, just put your pillow down,” Blake reassured her.

Yang had certainly not minded doing so. Yang felt her heartbeat quicken as she placed her pillow down and laid in Blake’s lap. 

\------------

Ruby awoke when the bus came to a halt outside their school once again. She felt Weiss stir next to her.

“Ugh finally, I can stretch my legs.” Weiss groaned.

“Finally, we’re leaving this hell hole.” Ruby heard Cinder complain from the front of the bus. 

The other two buses carrying more students parked behind them. Not long after the students began rushing off the bus, looking for their parents.

Except, no one was there?

The school was lit by the dim streetlights.

Ruby turned around to view Yang and Blake stumbling out of the bus, drowning in their own exhaustion.

“Yang? Where’s dad?”

As Ruby said this Yang began to examine the perimeter. 

“I- I don’t know? Maybe he’s late?” Yang guessed.

“What do you mean JUST your dad is late Xiao Long?” Mercury cut in.

“Yeah, no one’s parents are here!” Emerald said, crossing her arms.

“Maybe they’re trying to prank us?” Neon added.

“Just when I thought we were escaping these losers,” Cinder mumbled to Emerald and Mercury.

“Hey, maybe that got the time wrong?” Neptune shrugged.

“Yeah, BUT THAT DOESN’T EXPLAIN NO ONE’S PARENTS BEING HERE!” Nora exclaimed.

“Nora calm down, maybe they sent out the wrong pick up time?” Ren reassured her.

Several students who refused to participate in the ongoing discussion chattered quietly amongst themselves, debating whether they should just walk home.

“Has anyone tried calling their parents?” Jaune asked.

“Good idea, I’ll try calling mine.” Neo grabbed out her phone and several others did the same.

“Everyone try contacting your parents! See if you get a response!” Pyrrha shouted, and everyone obeyed.

Yang nudged Blake and caught the attention of Weiss.

“I’m gonna see if I can ask the bus driver if this is the correct pick-up spot. Blake, come with?” Yang offered.

“Sure.”

Blake followed Yang back toward the bus. When Yang and Blake entered the bus they realised the bus driver was gone, like he never existed in the first place.

They tried searching the other two buses and ended up with the same result.

When Yang and Blake returned, they figured out that no one’s parents were answering their phones.

“What if the got evacuated while we were away?” Weiss suggested.

“Yeah, that could be true.” Ruby said, pausing deep in thought.

“Has anyone gotten a response from an adult?” Pyrrha shouted.

Everyone shook their head.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Weiss turned to Ruby.

“Yeah?” Nora asked.

“Are we just gonna stand around all night?” Emerald complained.

“What if we head into the school and see if we can find anyone? Maybe they were meeting us in there and the cell reception is down?” Jaune suggested.

“That’s a good idea everyone! We should start go around the area in a few groups and see if we can find anyone,” Ruby said.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune and Oscar were one group. Sun, Neptune, Coco, Velvet, Ilia and Neo were another who opted to investigate the near by stores. Ruby’s group decided to search the school for anyone. Everyone else went to investigate their houses and the neighbourhoods.   
Little did they know, they may never see their families again.


End file.
